Christmas Bonding
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: Ginny is worried that Harry won't make it back from an Auror's mission on time for Christmas. What will happen?


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**~*~**

Ginny Weasley pulled the hood of her cloak up to block the chill of the winter wind and snow as she walked through the orchards behind the Burrow. It wasn't terrible cold, but still cold enough to send a slight chill down her spine. The snow crunched beneath her feet with every aimless step she took. It is Christmas Eve and the Weasley's had just finished dinner. Usually Ginny enjoyed Christmas Eve dinner, it usually would create some fun memories, but Ginny found it extremely hard this year to get into the festivities. This was due to the absence of her fiancé, Harry Potter.

Harry had left two days ago on an urgent mission for the Auror Department. Before he left Harry was able to let her know that he would try his hardest to be back in time for Christmas, but she knew that it wasn't up to him, and know with it being Christmas Eve night, she was beginning to have doubts. It didn't help that on top of missing him for the holidays she was also worrying about his safety. Ginny knew that Harry could take care of himself very well. Heck! She would have to have been blind to night realize that over the past decade, but still, the fear was always present. There had been many other missions Harry had to leave on before, and she knew that there would be more, that fact was inevitable.

The snow continued to fall as Ginny walked, tickling her cheeks and nose as the fluffy flakes landed on her face. It was a peaceful night; the wind was gentle, allowing the snowflakes to drift freely through the dark of the night sky. Since it was snowing there were no stars for Ginny to look at, but she glance up to the heavens anyway. She soon became mesmerized by the swirling flakes falling from the clouds above, attempting to see if she could pick out a single snowflake and watch it fall all the way until it reached the layered snow beneath her feet. After a couple minutes Ginny deemed the task impossible and went back to walking through the trees, once again losing herself in her thoughts.

Harry had proposed to her two months ago in this very orchard, she had known it would happen soon, like any woman, but at the same time she hadn't seen it coming at all, also like any other woman. She had always known the kind of worry and stress that would come along with falling in love with Harry Potter and even with that knowledge, she still said yes without a second thought. Ginny had never been to let go of what she loved easily, and she loved Harry more than she had ever loved anything or anyone else.

Ginny sighed, resigning herself to having to spend the holidays alone. She turned her feet to the direction of the house and began to walk, stuffing her gloved hands into the pockets of her cloak for extra warmth. When Ginny reached the fringe of the orchard she could see a tall figure walking towards her from the house. She squinted, wondering if one of her brothers came out looking for her, but as the figure came closer she recognized it.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, and took off at a run towards him.

Harry opened his arms as she came closer and Ginny threw herself into his embrace.

"I told you that I would be back in time for Christmas." Harry whispered into her ear, pulling her close to him.

Ginny chuckled quietly, "Yeah, you did."

Harry leaned down and placed a soft, lingering peck on Ginny's lips that sent a warm shiver down her spine. She felt so elated at that moment; Harry was back and would be with her for Christmas! When Harry pulled back from her, Ginny looked up into his face a light smile gracing her lips. There were no new marks that marred his from his recent mission; the only change that she could see was the dark bags under his eyes. Lifting her hand Ginny brushed the shadow with her thumb.

"You look tired," Ginny said.

"Maybe a little," Harry shrugged. "Not tired enough to want to go to sleep, though."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, let's go inside and get some hot chocolate. It's cold out here."

Harry agreed and they made their way back to the Burrow, hand in Hand. Inside the house Mrs. Weasley already had some hot chocolate made for them. Ginny had Harry took thanked her mom before heading into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting.

"You find her then Harry?" Bill said from his spot on the couch beside Fleur. Little Victoire was sitting at her mother's feet, chewing on a stuffed block.

"Yep," Harry answered. "It would have been hard to miss her the way she came running at me."

Everyone laughed at his comment, and Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs before walking off and going to pick her niece up off the floor. Victoire smiled toothlessly at Ginny, and she went over to sit on the loveseat. Harry followed them, rubbing his ribs. Sitting down Harry draped his arm across Ginny's shoulders and she leaned into his chest as Victoire crawled across both of their laps.

"I flooed Andromeda," Harry informed Ginny. "She will be coming with Teddy tomorrow morning."

Ginny nodded in response.

"Oh how wonderful!" Fleur gushed. "Now Victoire will 'ave a leetle playmate."

As if she were responding to the idea of having someone to play with, Victoire gurgled happily in Harry's lap, causing the whole room to erupt with laughter.

The rest of the evening went on smoothly, the whole family joking and laughing together. It was those moments that Ginny lived for, to be around the people she cared for the most happy and laughing. Everyone had either gone home or went to bed around eleven, but it was now twelve o'clock and Ginny still sat on the living room couch, her head resting against Harry's chest. Ginny and harry did have their own apartment they could go to for the night, Ginny had moved in with Harry shortly after they had gotten engaged, but neither one of them felt like moving. So, they sat contently on the couch lazing in each other's arms.

"I'm so happy that you made it back on time." Ginny said, nuzzling he head against Harry's neck.

Harry's arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. "Me too. I mean like Brad, he's a great partner and all, but I much rather be in your company at Christmas."

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry's palm. "That's a good thing, well for me anyway. I'm not sure what Brad would think if he heard that?"

"He probably would say the same thing about me, he has his own girlfriend to spend Christmas with."

"Really," said Ginny lifting her head back so she could take a look at his face. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Have you ever met her?"

"Yes, she's a nice girl, a year younger than you I believe, but she didn't go to Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"I'd like to meet her sometime. We should have them over sometime for dinner."

"That's sound like a very nice idea," Harry smiled at her. "I'll ask Brad what he thinks when I go back to work, I'm sure he'll love the idea."

Happy with the thought of meeting someone new in the near future, Ginny nestled herself comfortably into Harry's chest and was asleep moments later.

**~*~**

**Please Review, I love to hear what people think. Merry Christmas Everyone. Second and final part should be up soon.**


End file.
